


Into the Woods

by moviegeek03



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Horseback Riding, Hospitals, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03
Summary: TK has had the week from hell. He let his insecurities take over and ended up fighting with Carlos. Since then, he just hasn't been able to win. Now, Judd has taken it upon himself to try to help. TK should have known things would only end in disaster. It had just been how his week had gone after all. He just didn't think he'd find himself stuck in a bear trap in the middle of the woods...
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 36
Kudos: 316





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to get this done earlier in the week, but it's been a shit week on my end of things with work. I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless! As always, thank you all for the comments and kudos. It has been so wonderful to write for this fandom!

He shivered and looked up at the sky. It was cold and cloudy. The air around him felt damp and the dirt under his feet was muddy. He hated this. Already. And he hadn’t even started with the part he knew he would hate the most. He sighed, sending a glare at his friend’s back.

“Stop that,” Judd, chastised without even turning away from his horse.

“What?” TK replied.

“Glaring. I can feel you glaring at me.” Judd tightened the reins on his hors and turned toward TK. “Just give this a try. You’ve been in a mood for a week and a half. Just give it a try.”

“I don’t think this is going to really help me feel better, Judd.” TK knew he had been in a mood. He had gotten into a blow up with Carlos at the end of last week. It was dumb. But it had hit hard and he hadn’t recovered yet. Hell, he hadn’t even been able to talk to Carlos since it happened. It had left him feeling edgy and upset all week. Which bled into his work. Which left his dad getting onto him about being careless.

It had been a shitty week.

And this was not going to help things. Not like Judd expected…

“Well, it’s either this or you fess up about what’s got your panties in a twist.” Judd threw his arms up at him.

“My panties are not in a twist. Not that I wear panties. But—“

“TK, chill.” Judd walked over and threw his arm around TK’s shoulders. “Come on. Just trust me. Your daddy liked this. It helped him.”

“I’m not my dad,” TK sighed.

“Right now, you sound a hell of lot like he did that day.” Judd sent his own glare. “Just try this. Give me an hour of your time. Unless you have something better to be, huh? Hot date with Carlos or something?”

TK visibly winced at that.

“There it is,” Judd said. His face softened. “Is Reyes what has you so worked up?”

TK met his eyes briefly before looking away.

“It’s either him or your dad,” Judd huffed.

TK hung his head. “It’s just…”

“Come on brother. What’s going on?”

TK bit his lip and shook his head. “Let’s just get this over with. I’m fine.”

Judd rolled his eyes. “Just be nicer to the damn horse than you’re being to me.” He pushed TK toward the second horse.

TK deflated. “I”m sorry. I don’t mean to be—“

“An ass?” Judd interjected. “You’ve been off. For a week. Like I said.” Judd nudged him closer to the horse. “Just give this a try. You could like this. Have you ever rode?”

“Um…”

“Okay,” Judd laughed. “Let’s start with square one. Have you been around a horse before?”

“Police horses. Back in New York when I was a kid.”

“Okay…these probably aren’t as trained as those. But similar principles. You never rode though?”

“Maybe when I was really young,” TK shrugged. He hesitantly approached the animal. He clenched his hand at his side before gently touching the horse’s nose. It leaned into his hand, bringing a small smile to his lips. “Dad was friends with some of the cops around his station. They may have let me ride when I was a kid, but I don’t remember.”

“Yeah,” Judd patted him on the back, “that isn’t the same. That’s you being propped up on a saddle. Not riding.”

TK rolled his eyes. “Okay, then no I probably never have. See? This is a bad idea and we should just go.” He kept petting the horse, despite his words.

Judd just shook his head. “Just try this. Tell you what…you try this.” Judd poked him jokingly in the chest. “And if you hate it as much as you think you will, I’ll let Reyes and you drag me to that club across town you like. Assuming you two kiss and make up. Because I know damn well there is something there…”

“Wait…really?” TK’s eyebrows raised at that.

“Yes. Grace would actually like it. So…yes.”

“Fine,” TK sighed. “But only because I want to see you at the club.” He rubbed at the horse’s neck one final time. “So…what do we do now?”

“We get you up on the horse.”

TK groaned at the idea but nodded nonetheless. “This isn’t going to end well.”

“Why? Accident prone much?”

TK glared at him.

“What? I know you can be. This is fine. These horses are good. They don’t spook easy and they are good for newbies. You’ll be great.” Judd reached off to the side and grabbed a helmet. “Besides, you’ll be wearing this. Put it on.”

TK didn’t believe any of that but nodded and donned the helmet. He let Judd help him into the saddle. He wasn’t very graceful, but he managed to not fall straight back to the ground, just against the horse’s neck. He huffed in response, but took TK in stride.

Judd patted TK’s leg once he was settled. “See…natural!” TK groaned. He attempted to straighten but nearly slipped in the process. Judd helped stead him. “Okay…maybe your dad was more of a natural. But you’re good!”

“I really don’t think so,” TK sighed. “I don’t think this will go well, Judd.”

“Just relax. Sit up some.” TK’s hands shook but he managed to push himself up better. “There you go.” Judd patted his leg again. “Just relax. You’re fine. You are more secure than you think.”

“I don’t know about that.” TK ran a hand through his hair anxiously.

“I do. I’ve done this a time or two,” Judd sighed sarcastically. “Stop fussing and just try to enjoy this.”

TK groaned. “Why? If I hate this, I get to take to you to your first gay club.”

“Who says it would be my first?” Judd scoffed as he moved to get up on his own horse.

“Wait, what?” TK gasped.

“You heard me, kid.” Judd took his horse’s reins.“Now stop stalling.”

“Fine…what do I do?”

Judd quickly instructed him on what to do and how to do things. He made sure to go slow and watch TK as he practiced. Judd helped him and guided the horse as best he could. TK, for his part, managed to stay on the horse as they walked the practice ring. His nerves never truly let up, but he managed. His mind didn’t wander as much as it had throughout the whole week. He managed to relax…as much as he could.

“Atta boy!” Judd teased. “Think you got the hang of it. Ready to take ‘em out on the trails?”

“I don’t know…”

“Oh come on! You actually look less stressed than I’ve seen you all week. Come on. Let’s do go.”

Before TK could truly reply, Judd nudged his horse toward the trail. TK sighed but managed to get his own to follow. He felt more tension as he moved further away from the stables. His horse took it in stride, barely registering his tension from the way he kept plodding along. Judd seemed so at ease, so in his element. TK couldn’t help but be a little jealous.

TK rarely felt in his element. At least of late.

“So,” Judd interjected as they hit the main trial, “want to tell me what’s been going on lately?”

TK shook his head slightly. “It’s kind of dumb…”

“Don’t know about that. Not if it has you so worked up. And don’t try to say you haven’t been worked up lately.”

“Like I said, it’s just dumb.” TK looked down at the horse and ignored Judd for a moment.

“Try me.” Judd gave him a look. He slowed down and let TK’s horse catch up to him. “Come on, kid. Something’s getting to you. What happened?”

TK sighed once more. “Fine…Carlos and I got into a fight last weekend and haven’t really had the chance to talk this week. It was dumb.”

“What was it about?” TK raised his eyebrows. “Don’t give me that look. I’ve had many ‘dumb’ arguments in my years. So…what happened?”

“I was being stupid. I—“

“Can you stop calling yourself that? Just tell me what happened and we can go from there.” Judd nudged the horses towards one of the turns on the trail, leading them deeper into the wooded area of the farm.

“It’s just…Carlos has been having a hard time. Since Michelle moved.” TK’s grip tightened on the reins. “I don’t know. I didn’t react great to it. Not really. I started to feel weird and insecure. Like I wasn’t enough for him. Which was dumb. I mean, Michelle was his best friend so—“

“Stop being so hard on yourself and just tell me what exactly happened?”

TK deflated. “I tried to take him out last Friday, to cheer him up. But he wasn’t feeling it. He had talked to Michelle earlier in the day and had a rough shift. It was a bad combo. And I kept trying to get him to do something when he really just wanted to stay in. I just…I felt like I wasn’t doing enough so wanted to do something for him. I wanted to take him out and make him feel good. But it wasn’t what he needed. And I took it personally. So we fought about it.”

“And you two haven’t talked since?”

“No,” TK huffed. “We worked opposite shifts over the weekend and then most of this week. The few times we could have…I avoided it. I didn’t want to deal with whatever he was going to say or do.”

“What did you think he would do exactly?”

TK looked away at the hillsides. “I don’t know.”

“Kid…”

“Fine,” TK snapped. “He probably wants to break up with me for being a brat and—“

“Hey, no. Stop right there.” Judd held up his hands. “One, he already knew you were a brat when he got with you.” TK rolled his eyes at that. “But he wouldn’t break up with you for one fight.”

“It was just so dumb. I took it all personally and got insecure.”

“It happens to the best of us,” Judd said softly. “Take it from me. I’ve gotten into more petty fights than I care to admit with Grace, and we have survived that and more. It isn’t about the fights, but what you do after them.”

“Well, then I definitely fucked that up,” TK huffed.

“You still have time.”

TK wanted to argue more, but he didn’t get the chance. Instead, a loud noise interrupted him. It sounded like farm equipment malfunctioning or backfiring somewhere in the distance. It was loud and pierced the air.

_And startled his horse…_

The poor animal spooked, rearing up an his hind legs at the loud noise. TK scrambled at the sudden change in position, but ultimately he couldn’t hang on. The horse was too scared and kept jumping and rearing on him. TK suddenly fell backwards and onto the ground. His helmet covered head bounced off the ground and his back hit hard, knocking the air out of him. The horse bolted off toward the woods.

“Shit!” Judd’s horse had remained better. She had been skittish at the sound, but not reared up in the same way as TK’s. Judd got her to calm down so that he could jump off and check TK. “Brother?” Judd knelt down and started patting TK down for injuries.

“Owe…”

“You with me?”

“Yeah…” TK blinked at Judd and shook his head slightly. “That hurt.”

“I bet.” Judd squeezed his shoulder. “Want to tell me where it hurts specifically?”

TK groaned. “Back mainly. Think just bruised. Helmet kept my head safe. I think at least.” 

“Let me check you over at least.”

“Not a medic,” TK argued, trying to sit up.

Judd pushed him back onto the ground. “Humor me.” Judd pulled out his phone so that he could have the flashlight. “Look at me and let me check your pupils at least.”

“I don’t have a concussion.”

“Just do as I say.” Judd didn’t give him a choice and shined the light in his eyes to check for reactivity. His pupils dilated as they were supposed to against the bright light. “Okay. Doesn’t look like concussion.” He slid the helmet off and felt around TK’s head for any cuts and bruises. TK winced as he hit a tend spot about his ear. “But looks like your helmet dug into your scalp some. Bleeding a little, but doesn’t look too bad.”

“Can I sit up?”

“I don’t know…I’m worried about your back.”

“I can wiggle my toes and nothing feels out of place or broken. Just knocked the wind out of me and I feel sore. Like I’m probably bruised. Let me sit up and you can look for yourself but I’m telling you it’s just a bruise.”

“Okay…okay. Just let me help you.” Judd pulled him into a sitting position and lifted the back of TK’s sweatshirt. He palpitated the skin around his spin and shoulders. “I think you’ll have some impressive bruises by tonight but nothing feels out of place."

“Told you.”

“Now, I—“

“No, Judd, I told you this was a bad idea.” He ran a hand over his face. “Just…can you help me up and let’s go find the horse and go back?”

Judd’s face fell but he nodded. “Okay. We can do that.” He offered his hand to TK and pulled him up. “I think he went this way.” Judd took his horse by the reins but didn’t climb on.

  
“Aren’t you going to ride?” TK dusted himself off but gave him. His hoodie and jeans were muddy and damp from the fall. _Great._

“Nope. Not when you have to walk it. That wouldn’t be fair to you.” Judd slung his arm around TK’s shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

TK sighed. “Me too. I’m sorry I snapped at you. It’s not your fault.” TK let himself sag a little against Judd. “It’s just been a shitty week.”

“I know, and I’m sorry for that.” Judd squeezed his shoulder. “How about we find the horse and I’ll treat you to lunch. Wherever you want.”

TK smiled slightly at that and moved forward. TK caught a glimpse of the horse. “Think I see him.” He moved out from under Judd’s arm and headed off towards where he saw the horse. He had ran deeper into the forestry, way off the trails from the looks of it. TK was frustrated. Not just at the horse. It had just been a really shitty week.

He stumbled over some tree roots and limbs. He cursed the situation as he moved. He hated this. All of this.

_He hated that he wasn’t with Carlos right now._

_He hated that they had fought._

_He missed Carlos…_

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice a shine coming off the ground. He didn’t see the metal amongst the twigs and roots. He didn’t notice. Not until he had stepped forward and felt something clamp around his ankle.

“Fuck,” he gasped, pain shooting through his leg and foot. He fell forward and sank into the mud. He tried to move his leg, but was stuck. He couldn’t move.

“TK!”

He tried to respond, but he couldn’t. Everything hurt too much. He felt like he was going to be sick if he opened his mouth.

“Shit!” Judd appeared at his side. “What happened?”

TK tried to respond this time, but a low groan was all he could manage. His hands shook as he tried to grab his ankle, tried to feel whatever it was that had clamped around it.

“Oh god…” Judd grabbed his hands and pulled them away. “Don’t TK. Just…don’t try to move.” Judd’s face looked pale and scared.

TK twisted, trying to see whatever it was that had spooked Judd so badly.

_He wished he hadn’t._

Because once his vision focused…he saw it. And it wasn’t pretty.

He had someone managed to step into some type of animal trap.

_Shit…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing response to this story! Should be another chapter or two...depending. This one ended up being a little shorter than I had hoped, but wanted to give Carlos's POV a chapter before getting into the main action again. Hope you enjoy!

He stared ahead at the station, sighing to himself. He knew he needed to get out of his car and go in. He needed to talk to TK. He knew he had messed up last weekend. He knew TK was avoiding him. He knew he needed to deal. But, damned if he didn’t want to just go back and talk things through.

Talk instead of snapping…

Carlos knew he had been acting off before their fight. He knew he had been sad and angry over Michelle leaving the week before. He hadn’t expected it. Not when she seemed to finally be settling into things after her sister. After everything. It had thrown him for a loop when she up and left. To top it off, his partner at work had put in for a transfer without talking to him. Everyone was leaving and he hadn’t gotten any answers as to why.

_So he pushed TK away like an idiot._

He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the curls coming loose in the process. He looked a mess. He knew he had all week. Hell, even his sergeant had noticed and called him out a few times over the week.

He knew. He knew he had been sappy and disheveled, compared to his normal put together and calm state. He had been wrung out and on edge.

_He missed TK_.

So he found himself outside the fire station after his last shift of the week. His sergeant had given him the rest of the weekend off to take care of things. She didn’t know the details of what he needed to fix, just that he needed to deal with something. 

So here he was. He needed to talk to TK. Who wasn’t answering his phone and wasn’t at home. So that left the fire station.

_He needed to get out of the car._

He sighed and turned off the ignition. He stepped out of his car and started to walk into the station. He saw a few crew members he didn’t recognize. Off to the side, he saw Paul cleaning some equipment.

“Hey man,” Carlos called out.

“Hey,” Paul returned. “You finally showing up to talk things out with your boy?”

Carlos winced. “He told you?”

“Nah, man. He didn’t have to.” Paul threw the towel he was using at Carlos jokingly. “You forget I got skills. And he hasn’t exactly been subtle. He’s looked more like a kicked puppy than Buttercup after Cap scalds him for chewing on the jackets.”

Carlos’s face fell at that. “Shit…”

“So? What happened?” Paul continued. He sat down on a nearby benched and looked up expectedly at Carlos.

“It’s dumb,” he sighed.

“What did you do?” Despite his words, Paul was giving him a kind look. “What happened?”

“I just…I’ve been having a hard time since Michelle left. She was my best friend. And I miss her. Already.”

“It’s hard to see friends leave.”

“Yeah. I didn’t expect this. I mean, I have friends on the force but not many. Not really. Michelle was always my person. Aside from TK.” Paul nodded and waited for him to continue. “And I guess I kind of have been isolating since she left and not as good at talking about it to TK. I didn’t want him to think I didn’t care about him or was sad because of him…but I think that’s what I ended up doing instead.”

  
“Probably,” Paul said bluntly. “So you didn’t talk to him and bottled up your feelings and then it blew up?”

“Something like that. I think he knew I was having a hard time with it and tried to help.He wanted to take me out to dinner and dancing on Friday last week. I just wasn’t feeling it. Had learned that morning my partner at work was transferring for personal reasons. Never talked to me about it…just did it.”

“Just like Michelle?”

“I hate when you do that,” Carlos huffed.

Paul just laughed and nudged his shoulder. “So you guys fought on Friday and haven’t talked since if TK’s shitty mood this week is any indication.”

“He was in a bad mood all week?”

“He was sad all week and anxious,” Paul continued softly. “We had a couple rough shifts, so at first I just thought it was from that. And Cap had some bad treatment days. So, I think it was just a combination of things. But he usually bounces back from that stuff after awhile. And Cap was doing better as the week went on. But TK….this though…all week.” Paul squeezed his shoulder. “And you didn’t show up like normal…after shifts. He rode with his dad every day. That wasn’t normal. Pretty easy to figure it out.”

Carlos groaned and covered his face with his hands. “I messed up.”

Paul patted his back. “I’m sure you two can work it out. Just need to talk to him. And maybe apologize.”

“Yeah…that’s why I’m here.” Carlos rubbed at his eyes in frustration. “I wanted to apologize and maybe try to make it up to him. Whatever he wants. If he’ll have me that is.”

“Well, he isn’t here.” Paul gave his back one final pat and stood up, returning to cleaning. “Judd convinced him to take the day off and do something with him.”

“Oh.” Carlos deflated even more at that. _Shit._

“They took the day off. Not sure what he had planned for him. Probably something very cowboy-esque. TK did not look excited when Judd dragged him out of here earlier.”

Carlos smiled a little at that before the frown returned.

“You are welcome to hang out and wait. No clue when they will be back but I know Judd is working later. He switched shifts with another guy so he could do this for TK. He was worried about him.”

_Great…I messed things up so much._

Carlos couldn’t help but berate himself for everything that had happened this week. He should have just talked to TK Friday.

“Stop beating yourself up,” Paul sighed. “Just, wait for him and talk to him. I’m sure Judd will soften him up some. As much as he loves busting his balls, he cares about TK and will probably try to help you two.”

“Really?” Carlos sighed.

“Yes, surprisingly, I know. But really. He cares and was worried about TK. He’ll try to help and smooth things out if I had to bet. Just give them time. You’ll see.”

Carlos just nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but the alarms started blaring around him. Paul gave him a sympathetic smile and clapped his shoulder one last time.

“Duty calls.”

Carlos nodded again. His shoulders sagged. He stepped out of the way as Paul and the others started to gather their gear and get ready to leave.

“Carlos?”

He looked over to see Owen grabbing his things and getting ready.

“Hey, Captain Strand.”

“Here to apologize to my son?” Carlos winced at that. “I’m teasing. Mostly.”

“Yeah. I was. Paul said he was out with Judd though.”

Owen grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. “Yeah, but you are welcome to wait if you’d like.” He finished gathering everyone and everything. “Looks like we have a fire across town to contend with.”

Before Carlos could reply, he was gone. They were all gone. Carlos was left alone in the station Alone with his thoughts.

Which really weren’t being too kind at this point.

Carlos sighed deeply and sank back onto the nearby bench. He hated all of this. He ran a hand through his hair and debated his options.

He could call TK. He could ask him to cut things short with Judd and come talk to him. But that didn’t seem like a good idea, not if Judd was giving him a chance to process his own anger at the situation. Carlos didn’t want to take that away from him.

But he really wanted to talk to TK….

Before he could make up his mind, his phone started ringing. He hoped it would be his boyfriend, but, no such luck. He saw Dispath on the caller idea and quickly accepted the call. He assumed it was a work issues, that Dispath didn’t know he was off shift for the day.

“Officer Reyes,” he greeted, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

“Hey Carlos.”

“Grace?”

“Yeah…sorry to disturb you after hours but I just got a call I thought you should know about.”

Carlos felt his blood run cold at that. “What’s going on?”

Grace sighed on the other end. “Judd just called Seems like him and TK ran into a bit of trouble on their day off.”

“What’s wrong?”

“They’re at Al’s horse farm and apparently ran into some trouble. Judd called for EMT’s and I’ve dispatched them. But there’s a big warehouse fire across town that has most of our crews occupied.” Grace was silent for a moment, almost choosing her words carefully for the next part. “But…TK’s hurt. He wanted me to try to get ahold of you.”

Carlos felt a chill go through him. “What happened?”

“I don’t know exact details, but TK got stuck in a trap of some form in the woods by the farm. He’s hurt. Ambulance should be there in next twenty but…”

“You said Al’s farm?”

“Yeah. Judd took him riding today.”

“Okay. I can be there in ten.” Carlos was already walking to his car.

“I think TK wants you there.”

“Oh…really?” Carlos couldn’t help but be shocked at that.

“Yes. He sounded, he sounded really scared, Carlos.”

Carlos’s heart dropped at that. “How bad? How bad was he? Grace?”

“I didn’t take the main call,” Grace admitted. “One of the guys did. He transferred Judd to me to try to get ahold of you or Owen. But…he didn’t sound great from what I could tell. Judd was worried and said they needed help as soon as they could get. He wasn’t happy when I told him about the warehouse fire taking so many crews away from them.”

“Okay,” Carlos breathed out. “Okay. I’m on my way. I’m in my car and should be there before the EMT’s from the sound of it.”

“I’ll let Judd know. They should be just off the bronze trail,” Grace added. “Be careful.”

Carlos thanked Grace and hung up. He quickly turned the car ignition on and pulled away from the station. His heart was already pounding.

_TK was hurt._

He had gone a week without talking to his boyfriend. And now…he was hurt.

Carlos felt sick as he sped off toward the farm. He didn’t know what to expect. Grace’s words echoed through his head.

_TK got stuck in a trap of some form in the woods._

_He’s hurt._

_He sounded really scared._

Carlos’s gripped tightened on his steering wheel as he turned off toward the farm. It wasn’t that far from the station. Not really. Had TK’s team not been called away for the warehouse fire, they probably would have been dispatched to the scene.

Carlos parked and jumped out of his car. He started toward the trails, not sure which way to go. Grace had told him to hit up the bronze trail, but he didn’t know which way to go. He started running, hoping he was going in the right direction. He entered the wooded area and kept going.

_Then he heard it…_

He heard a scream.

He heard the pain.

He ran.

He was afraid of what he would find but he ran. His mind started conjuring up various scenarios. But…none of them prepared him for what greeted him. He never expected to see TK being held in place by a large hunting trap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so much time and isn't as long as I would have liked. But managed to shut my hand in a door last week and have been dealing with a broken finger ever since. It's made typing interesting 🤦🏼♀️. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the update! Sorry for any typos and errors. Again...broken finger. Will try to edit and fix later. One more chapter should be left 💜

_Shit…_

TK gasped as he took in the trap. It was large and fully encased the lower part of his leg. He shifted, sending pain up the limb, curling in his stomach. He closed his eyes against it and bit the inside of his mouth.

Everything hurt. It felt like his leg was on fire. The ache and sharpness of it all dug deep into the flesh, through what was no doubt the broken bone underneath. _It hurt._ He jerked away, trying to get away from it all. Trying to find relief. But there was none. Relief was not coming any time soon.

“Easy,” Judd cautioned. “Stay with me, brother. I’ve got you.”

“I’m h-here,” he gritted out. He swallowed thickly. “Fuck…” He felt Judd squeeze his shoulder.

“Can you open your eyes for me, TK?”

“No,” he huffed, not caring how childish it sounded. He was afraid of what he would see. What would happen if he opened his eyes again.

“Strand,” Judd warned.

“Judd, if I open them, I think I will vomit.” He felt himself gag at the pain as it was. He didn’t think opening his eyes, seeing that trap, would help any. “I’m awake. Promise.”

“Okay, okay,” Judd relented. “Just, stay still for me. I’m going to call for help.”

TK huffed again. “Don’t think I’m going anywhere. Fuck this hurts.”

“Yeah…probably right there.” Judd squeezed his shoulder again. “Can you take stock of things?

“Leg…bad.” TK reached out and grabbed onto Judd’s arm, returning the squeeze. He knew it was weaker than he would have liked. He hurt. He couldn’t get past that. He wasn’t sure anything had hurt this badly in his life…even the bullet wound.

_God._

“I’m going to call 911,” Judd spoke up. “But I’m right here. Not going anywhere, kid. I’ve got you.”

TK nodded. The slight movement somehow made his leg twitch in pain all the more. It felt as if the metal of the trap was digging deeper into his leg. He focused on breathing. He knew it was speeding up on him as he laid there. He felt sick to his stomach. He felt cold.

_Shock…_

He wanted to scream. This week just wasn’t letting up.

“This is firefighter Ryder of house 126. I’m at Al’s Horse Farm off Route 10. I have an injured coworker…found what looks like large hunting trap, probably graded for large game. Yes sir. Bear trap likely. It’s clamped around his leg. Yes sir, I know not to try to take it off right now.” Judd leaned down and placed two fingers against TK’s pulse point. “Yeah it’s racing. Shock? Yes I know protocols.” Judd took off his jacket and wrapped it around TK. “Got it. How long til the bus gets here? Shit. Okay. Okay. Can you alert Al for me? Thanks…and transfer me to Grace. Yes…I know you really aren’t supposed to do that. But…”

TK couldn’t make out the rest of the details. He focused on the ‘shock’ part of the conversation. He wasn’t surprise per se. He knew the symptoms. He had the training. But…

“Hey,” Judd called softly. “With me still, brother?”

“Still here,” TK replied gruffly, not realizing he had zoned out for a bit. “How long?”

Judd sighed. “Apparently there is a big warehouse fire across town that pulled most of the crews in. But Grace thinks less than 30 for you.” He checked TK’s leg, sending fresh waves of pain. “Sorry. I know. I’m sorry. Just trying to see what we are dealing with.”

TK took a shaky breath. “Broken bone? Blood loss? Shock?”

“All the above.” Judd wrapped his coat around TK better. “How are you feeling?”

“Pretty shitty,” he admitted. He ran a hand over his head.

“I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

“I dragged you out here. I—“

“Did you know your friend had hunting traps around?”

“Hell no,” Judd huffed.

TK snorted. “Why the hell does he have a bear trap? I didn’t know there were bears in Austin.”

“‘Cause there ain’t,” Judd snapped. “There were rumors a few months ago. Idiot probably got spooked and put them out.”

“Good friend you got.” TK winced.

Judd sighed. “Well, I didn't exactly know he had this. If I had I wouldn't have taken us on the trail. Trust me. I was already worried you would get hurt on the horse. Your dad was convinced you’d fall.” Judd ran a hand over his head and gave TK a sad look. “Which you did.”

“This is not on me,” TK groaned. He tried to glare at Judd but knew his look didn’t have much bite given his pain. “Grace a-answer?” he asked, changing the subject.

“No, but had the guy transfer me. She’s letting your dad and Carlos know what’s going on. The team isn’t the one responding. They’re across town at a warehouse fire.”

“G-Good.” TK shivered again. “This s-sucks. Don’t want them to see.”

Judd sat down beside him in the dirt, checking him over again. His hand ghosted over the trap in his attempts to gage the bleeding. TK couldn’t help but let out a scream at the touch, as light as it was.

“Sorry, brother. Just trying to check you over.”

TK nodded and threw his arm over his eyes.“K…” TK tried to zone out again. _Everything hurt._ He faintly heart rustling noise off to the side. He sent up a half hearted prayer that it would be the ambulance for him.

“Oh god!”

He winced as he heard that voice. It was the voice he had wanted to hear all week. Of course that was who it was…

“Reyes?” Judd gasped. “Take it Grace got ahold of you.”

_Shit._

“Yeah,” Carlos sighed. TK could hear him kneel down on the dirt near him, rustling leaves in the process. “God Ty…”

“Hey,” TK said softly, his voice cracking.

Carlos’s hands replaced Judd’s on TK. He leaned down and inspected the trap around TK’s ankle, earning a groan from TK. “I’m sorry babe.” 

TK managed to open his eyes at that and look up at Carlos.

“It’s ‘k.”

“Don’t think anything about this is okay.” Carlos gave him a sad look. “How bad is it?”

Before TK could respond, Judd spoke up. “It’s not great. Trap broke the bone and he’s losing blood. Can’t really apply too much pressure to it without making the metal dig in more so trying to let it be for now. He’s a little shock right now so just trying to keep him alert and warm til the EMT’s get here.”

“Why are you off the main trail?” Carlos had shifted so that he was sitting beside TK. He rubbed up and down TK’s arms, trying to keep him warm. “And why the hell does Al have a trap like this out here?”

“What I-I s-said.” TK couldn’t help how his teeth chattered as he spoke. He was starting to feel worse. Carlos must have noticed, because his jacket was soon laid out on top of Judd’s. “Thanks.”

“You’re okay. It’s going to be okay.”

TK couldn’t tell who Carlos was trying to convince, but he just nodded. He closed his eyes as the pain spiked through his leg once more. He couldn’t help but groan. Carlos squeezed his hand and rubbed his shoulder slightly.

“Hanging in their brother?” Judd asked.

“Doing great,” TK replied sarcastically. He felt his body start to shake again.

Carlos rubbed his arms, trying to keep him warm and provide comfort. TK heard rustling noises off to the side.

“I’m gonna go watch for the ambulance so they know where to go,” Judd said, having gotten up already. “Good to stay, Reyes?”

“Not leaving him.”

TK’s throat felt tight at the admittance. He managed to open his eyes again. He watched Judd walk away and turned his attention to Carlos.

“Hey,” Carlos sighed. “How are you feeling?”

TK winced and shook his head.

“I’m so sorry, babe,” Carlos said, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to TK’s forehead.

“Not y-your fault.” TK tried to give him an apologetic look.

“Would you be here right now if we hadn’t fought?” Carlos raised his eyebrows. “Because you aren’t the cowboy type, babe.”

TK snorted. “I m-mean…I’d l-look good in the hat and b-boots.”

Carlos smiled. “You would. But the rest…”

“Not m-my thing.” TK sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m s-sorry we f-fought.”

“I think that may be on me,” Carlos continued. “I didn’t explain myself well. I wasn’t upset with you. You’ve been great.” He ran his fingers through TK’s hair. “With Michelle leaving. I just…I didn’t want you to think I was upset with you. That you weren’t enough after Michelle left. But I didn’t want to put everything on you. You’ve had a hard few months. And it wasn’t fair of me.”

“W-wanted to help.”

“I know. I promise. And I love you for it.” He kissed him once more. “Just was shitty at showing it.”

“L-love?” TK looked up at Carlos at those words.

He blushed. “Yeah…I think so.”

Before TK could reply, the sound of tires on the trail and noises filtered through the wooded area.

“Ambulance?” TK asked from his prone position.

“Think so, Ty.”

Carlos started to stand, but TK grabbed at him weekly. “Stay?”

“Not leaving. I’m right here. You’re okay.”

Carlos stayed by his side as a flurry of activity went off around them. A crew TK didn’t recognize jumped out of the bus and ran toward him. Carlos and Judd spoke to them softly, explaining the situation. One of the EMT’s knelt beside him and started assessing.

“Hello there, TK,” the EMT greeted. “I’m Jake and we’re going to check you out and see about cutting the chain on the trap so we can get you out of here.”

“Great.” TK tried to follow as Jake looked at his leg, but he was starting to lose more time.

“How are you feeling? Pain?”

“N-not great,” TK managed to sigh. He swallowed thickly. “No n-narcotics. Please.” Carlos was by his side again and squeezed his shoulder.

“Understood.” Jake stood and spoke to one of the other EMT”s. He returned moments later and started to insert an IV. “We’re going to give you some meds and then get the chain cut. It looks like it went through…broken bone and some blood loss. But don’t want to take it off you and risk more bleeding.”

“I know.”

“Firefighter right?” Jake asked as they started working.

“Yeah. Some med t-training.”

“TK is pretty close to paramedic certification,” Judd spoke up. “Just likes running into fires too much.” He laughed at himself.

“Well, then you know the drill,” Jake continued. “Just keep breathing through this and try to keep as still as possible. Let us do the work.”

TK nodded and steeled himself for what he knew was coming.

Carlos placed his hands on either side of TK face. “Right here, babe.” TK gave him a watery smile and nodded.

“Brother, I’m going to hold you down,” Judd instructed as he knelt down. “I’m sorry to do this but…”

“I understand,” TK swallowed thickly and closed his eyes.

Carlos rubbed at his face soothingly. Judd’s weight steadied him.

But…

Once Jake and the others started pulling and cutting the chain that held the trap to the ground…

TK let out a scream. He couldn’t help it. Everything exploded with pain.

Then…it went dark…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all of this took so long. Last week ended up being hard with some work stress and a broken finger. Again, I apologize for typos but my hand is hurting from finishing this...will edit tomorrow. Typing is still a bit of a struggle but getting there. I hope this doesn't disappoint! Thank you to everyone who commented, left kudos, and read this little story. I hope to be back soon with more of these boys (including a sequel some of you have been requesting for another one of my fics). Thanks again!

Carlos watched with a grim expression as TK was loaded in the ambulance. His boyfriend had lost consciousness as soon as the EMT’s started to cut the main chain of the trap. They had assured him that TK was still doing as well as was expected, but that he was still shocky, bleeding, and in a lot of pain.

Carlos hated it all…

He rubbed a hand over his face and felt Judd clap him on the back.

“You want to ride with him and I’ll take your car to the hospital?” Judd asked.

“What about yours?”

Judd shrugged. “I’ll have Grace pick me up from the hospital and she can bring me back later. I already spoke with Al and he was fine with it.” Carlos felt his jaw clench at the mention of the farm’s owner. “I know. I know. He feels like shit for the trap. He didn’t know about it. His idiot of a son put it out after that supposed bear sighting few months ago.”

“Shit,” Carlos huffed.

“Just give me your keys and get in there with him.”

“Yeah, okay.” Carlos dug in his pockets for his keys and handed them to Judd. “Thanks. For all this.”

“Just watch after your boy.” Judd gave him one final nod and moved toward the car. Carlos looked up at the EMT and hopped up into the back of the ambulance. Another EMT, he couldn’t place the name, guided him to sit on a nearby bench. He leaned back and watched as Jake and the other man worked on TK.

“How long have you guys been together,” Jake suddenly asked as he checked TK’s IVs.

Carlos startled at being addressed but quickly recovered. “Three months. Officially. We kind of sorted were a thing few months before that.” Carlos cursed himself for awkwardly sharing. “Three months,” he said with more calm.

Jake secured the shock blanket around TK better and hooked up to a heart monitor. “Cool. How’d you two meet?”

Carlos’s eyes followed Jake’s every move. “On the job.”

“Oh yeah?” Jake inserted a needle with more medication into the IV line. “He’s a firefighter, right? He save you on a call? That’d be something. Straight outa romantic comedy shit.”

Carlos laughed a little. “No. I mean, he’s a firefighter but we didn’t meet that way. Um, I’m a cop. We worked some scenes together at first.”

“Nice.” Jake kept working on TK. “We’re only a few more minutes out. Okay? How are you holding up.”

“Fine,” Carlos replied too quick, earning a look from the paramedic. “Okay, I’m worried. I don’t…this isn’t the first time I’ve been here. With him.”

“No shit? He find other bear traps somewhere?”

Carlos snorted. He could tell Jake was trying to keep him calm, was trying to assuage his anxiety. “Not exactly. But not far from it.”

“Sounds like he’s a fighter then.” Carlos nodded. “It looks like a pretty clean break, from what I can see around the metal. He’s lost a lot of blood, and I can’t tell if it knicked something or just cut deep. Why I’m leaving the trap on for now. Doctors will get him set up with some blood and get him taken care of.”

Carlos nodded again and ran a hand over his face. “Didn’t think those traps were supposed to be that sharp. I thought they were supposed to trap a bear, not injure them. I thought…”

“You thought right. The police will likely be following up with Al and his dumbass kid.” Jake checked TK’s pulse. “From what I can tell, this isn’t the standard grade trap that just holds the animal in place. I don’t think this is legal grade. Looks like it has been sharped and altered. You can buy them like this, but they aren’t approved. They are pretty fucking cruel.”

“I can see that,” Carlos sighed. His fists clenched at his sides.

“Don’t worry,” Jake continued. “My partner, Mark, already called it in. Police will probably be visiting Al real soon and picking up the trap from the hospital once we get your boy sorted. This isn’t what you use to trap animals. Not humanely.”

“Good.”

Before Carlos could say much more, the ambulance pulled in front of the emergency room doors and a flurry of activity erupted around him. Orderlies and nurses took TK away from him. He swallowed his emotions as he saw it happen. He knew it was for the best, but he hated seeing TK go. He hated not having him in his eyesight.

He didn’t remember climbing out of the ambulance or walking into the ER. Another orderly appeared at some point and guided him to a waiting room, pushing him into a chair. He was handed paperwork to fill out and told to wait there.

He felt his heart drop as he saw the doors shut behind TK.

He hated this.

All of this.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there staring at the doors. He wasn’t concentrating. He hadn’t even touched the paperwork he had been given for TK. He hadn’t even called Owen. He was so focused on the doors.

So much so, he nearly jumped out of his skin when Judd appeared next to him and squeezed his shoulder.

“Shit, Reyes…I’m sorry! I said your name like three times.”

Carlos closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Sorry. I didn’t hear you. I—“

  
“No, don’t apologize. I know. You’re worried about TK.” He sat down in the seat beside Carlos. “Want some help with those? I know a lot of his history from work if you need help.”

Carlos shook his head. “No, I can do it. Just…”

“It’s okay. Let me do the basics and then you can get the rest.” Judd took the clipboard out of his hand before Carlos could argue. “You should know, cops showed up after you left. Over the trap.”

“Good.”

Judd couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Al’s gonna get a massive fine for doing that. Well, for his kid doing it. He was pretty pissed.”

“Well…he shouldn’t have had it on the property.” Carlos couldn’t help the bite to his voice.

“I know. I agree.” Judd filled out some of TK’s information on the papers. “Called Owen on my way here.”

“I meant to when I got here. Shit.” Carlos rubbed at his eyes.

“It’s okay. He’s stuck on a scene but said he’s come as soon as he could.”

“Thanks, Judd.” Carlos sighed to himself. “I really fucked all this up.”

“Owen was fine. He was glad you were focusing on TK. He—“

“Not just that,” Carlos groaned. “This whole week. We fought and I just…it was dumb.”

“Ah. Yeah, he mentioned that.” Judd shifted to look at Carlos in the eyes. “He used those exact words.”

Carlos covered his face. “I know…I was so dumb and got so upset when he just wanted to help and—“

“Well, he felt the same way, but about himself. He thought he was being dumb and upset and insecure.”

“What? No…it was my fault. I got upset about Michelle being gone and my partner at work transferring and took it out on him. So he avoided me all week.”

Judd squeezed his shoulder. “Yeah, he just saw his part and was worried you would break up with him when he saw you for, and I quote, ‘being a brat.’”

Carlos shook his head. “He wasn’t a brat. I just was upset and didn’t communicate.”

“Ah,” Judd said. He returned to the paperwork.

Carlos gave him a nervous glance. “That’s all you have to say?”

“What else should I say?” Judd raised an eyebrow.

Carlos deflated. “I don’t know. But something! I mean…I fucked up. And—“

“It sounds like you both did some things and had a spat. They happen. Just talk.” Judd shrugged his shoulders and handed the paperwork over to Carlos. “Here, finish this up. I’m assuming you know his real first name and the rest of the info.” Carlos took the clipboard and nodded. “Look, Carlos, I think you two are good. He loves you. Whether he has said it or not. And he was just worried you were mad at him. And sounds like you aren’t. You sound more mad at yourself. Which is how he sounded.”

“Oh,” Carlos sighed, sagging against the back of the chair. “But—“

“Officer Reyes?”

Carlos looked up at the greeting to see a nurse waiting for him off to the side. He stood and walked over to her, with Judd following behind.

“Yes?” Carlos said once he was closer. Judd put a hand on his shoulder as he spoke.

“I can take you back to see Tyler now if you would like. The doctors just finished up in x-ray and stitched his cuts. We’re letting him rest and replacing some of the fluids and blood he lost earlier if you would like to sit with him. He asked for you.”

“How is he?” Judd asked beside him.

“He’s hanging in there,” the nurse continued. “He’s got a fracture to his ankle from the force of the trap and some deep lacerations. But he’s looking a lot better now that it is off. He’s resting. Doctor should be back to put a splint on his ankle and go over discharge paperwork.”

“Discharge?” Carlos gasped.

“Yeah, assuming his vitals keep improving, the doctor should let him go later tonight. Assuming there will be someone to stay with him and monitor him.”

“Okay, yeah. I planned to stay with him. Wherever he was.” Carlos blushed at the corny phasing. “Um, can I see him?”

“Of course. Let me grab some forms from the front here and then I will take you back.”

“Thank you.”

Judd clapped him on the back as the nurse moved away for a moment. “I’ll give Owen a call, update him so he knows to just go home.”

“I can’t believe he isn’t staying the night. I thought for sure…”

“Sounds like he’s going to be okay. Just probably sore and exhausted. And out of work for a few with the splint.” Carlos just nodded, not trusting his voice. The nurse returned as Judd pulled his phone out. “Go on. I’ll call Owen. Grace is on her way here now and I’ll head out to deal with my car. Let TK know to call me tomorrow if he feels up to it. Just want to check up on him.”

“Yeah, of course. Thanks, Judd.”

Judd nodded and gave his shoulder a final squeezed. “Beside, now that I know his real name, I have to give him some hell.” He nudged him toward the nurse and put his phone up to his ear to update Owen.

“Ready Mr. Reyes?” 

Carlos just nodded and shuffled along behind her. He found himself winding through halls of the emergency department until he was outside a small trauma room. The nurse opened the door and ushered him inside. She rounded TK’s bed and checked the monitors briefly. HIs boyfriend looked better than he had earlier, but not by much. He was still pale and looked to be in pain where he lay. But he was smiling at the nurse and speaking with more power to his voice.

It was something.

“Just hit the button if either of you need anything,” the nurse instructed as she left them alone.

“Hey,” TK sighed, rubbing his face as he looked up at Carlos. His voice had a slight tired edge to it now that it was just them.

“Hey,” Carlos replied. He crossed the room and took up a seat on the edge of the bed by TK. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to TK’s forehead. “How are you doing?”

“Better.” TK leaned into his touch. Carlos shifted so that his back was against the headboard of the small bed and pulled TK against his chest. He wrapped his arm around the man’s shoulders. “IV and meds help.”

“I bet. Nurse said they stitched you up too.”

“Yeah and got the trap off.” TK shivered at the mention of it.

“Were you awake for that? They didn’t mention surgery. So…”

“Sorta.” TK sagged against Carlos. “They gave me pain meds and numbed my leg some. It helped.” He groaned to himself. “But think I still nearly had a panic attack on them. Which was great.”

“Hey, don’t. It’s okay. I think I nearly had one when I saw you with it on your ankle. It’s understandable. It was kind of a lot.”

TK hummed in agreement. He closed his eyes and let himself relax against Carlos. For a moment, Carlos thought he had even fallen asleep for a few minutes.

Until the other man’s voice anxiously spoke up.

“Are we okay?”

Carlos felt his throat clog with emotions at the soft question. He shifted slightly, mindful of TK’s injuries, so that he could look him in the eye. “I’m so sorry. For last weekend. For this week.”

TK nodded. “Me too.”

“I’m not mad at you. Never was. Just myself,” Carlos continued.

“Same,” TK sighed.

“I love you. Really. Know we didn’t get to finish that conversation earlier. But I do. And I am so sorry this happened. That you were out there with Judd because we fought. All of it.” He hugged TK’s shoulders.

“I love you too.” TK smiled tiredly at him. “This isn’t your fault. Not mad either.”

“Thank you.” Carlos kissed the side of his head. “How about I make it up to you this weekend?”

“I”m listening.” TK shifted with a wince.

“Easy, babe. Try not to move too much.”

“I’m okay,” TK sighed, earning a look from Carlos. “Okay, my leg was really hurting earlier but it’s still pretty numb right now.”

“Okay. Just, be careful. And let me help. I want to help this weekend.” TK nodded. “Judd brought my car over earlier. How about, once you are released, I take you back to yours and we take it easy. Let me take care of you. Help you.”

“I’m okay. Really.”

“Nah, but that’s okay. I want to be with you. And to help.”

TK nodded slowly before leaning in for another kiss. “Okay. Thank you.”

Carlos smiled and returned another kiss. “Though…i should warn you…Judd totally knows your real name now.”

“No,” TK gasped with annoyance.

“Sorry…but he was here when the nurse came out. She called you Tyler. Sorry, babe.” Carlos bit his lip to stop from laughing.

“Shit. I’m never going to hear the end of it.” TK covered his eyes and groaned again.

“Nah, I think he was more worried about you than anything. We both were. Still are.”

“I’m okay,” TK tried to assure him.

Carlos glanced down at TK’s ankle. “Well, at least the trap is gone. That’s something. But seriously, how does it feel?”

“It’s really numb right now. Promise. They made sure I wouldn’t feel too much earlier. So it feels achy and numb. If that makes sense.”

“Yeah. Totally.” Carlos squeezed his shoulders. “The nurse said a doctor would be by soon. To check over things and splint it.”

“Yeah,” TK yawned. “Yeah they said they won’t do a hard cast with all the cuts and bruising. That was worse than the break apparently.” TK yawned again and blinked. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Rest. I’m here. Not going anywhere.”

TK nodded and let his eyes close as he laid against Carlos. Carlos pulled the blankets up around him and held him tight. He stayed. He laid there with TK as the doctors returned and splinted his legs. He paid close attention to every instruction the doctors gave and the signs to watch out for with infection and after effects of shock.

TK for his part, was fairly out of it for the last of the hospital stay. It was obvious everything had done a number on him. The trauma of the day, mixed with the anxiety of the last week…it was obvious it had just been too much. So Carlos followed along with everything and sent texts to Owen to keep him updated.

It was all worth it.

Especially when the two found themselves back at Owen’s a few hours later. Carlos had helped TK inside and helped him change into something comfortable. 

“Bed or couch?”

“Bed,” TK sighed from his place against the side of his bathroom tub. “Don’t want to go back out and have to come back in here later to sleep. Just kind of want to lay down and stay there.” He rubbed his eyes. “Sorry. I just—“

Carlos cut him off with a kiss. “I understand. You don’t feel good.” He rubbed TK’s arms. “The local anesthesia probably wore off by now.”

TK nodded.

“How bad is it?”

TK shrugged.

“Ty…”

“Maybe a seven…”

“Thank you.” Carlos squeezed his hand. “I have your prescription Tylenol in the kitchen. How about I get you to bed and go grab it?”

“Thanks.” TK sent him a small smile.

Carlos returned the smile and helped him stand. He opted to hold TK up and take on most of his weight rather than grab the crutches. He didn’t trust TK to be stable on those. Not after the day he had had. So instead they slowly shuffled to the bed. Carlos helped him lay down, grabbing spare pillows and gently propping his leg up.

“I’ll get your meds. Want some ice too?”

“Please,” TK sighed as he relaxed into the bed.

Carlos kissed his forehead and headed to the other room. He moved around the house to the kitchen. He startled as he entered the room, seeing Owen standing against the counter.

“Carlos.”

“Hey. Captain. Hello, sir,” he stammered. He rubbed at the back of his neck. “Sorry. I didn’t hear you come in. I was helping TK get settled.”

“How is he?”

“Tired. Hurting a little. I came out to grab his meds and some ice.”

Owen nodded and turned to the freezer for an ice pack. He wrapped a tea towel around it and handed it to Carlos. “And you two? How are you two?”

Carlos took the ice and grabbed the meds from the bag on the counter. He bit his lip. “I apologized.”

“Good.” Owen clapped him on the back. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and handed it over as well. “Make sure he drinks that. He will need fluids to replenish the blood loss.”

  
“Of course.” Carlos cleared his throat, trying to hide the shock at Owen not giving him hell for the last week. For how accepting he was being.

“Staying with him for the night?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind. I—“

“If he wants you here, I want you here.”

Carlos just nodded. Not sure what else to say. At how to take the acceptance. “Um,” he cleared his throat. “I’m going to go take care of this. Of him.”

“Good.” Owen sent him a smile. “Let him know I’m down the hall if he needs me. Though it looks like you have it covered tonight.”

Carlos blushed and just gave another nod. He hurried away, back down the hall to TK. He found his boyfriend much as he left him.

“Your dad’s home.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Said to yell if we needed him.”

“Hope he didn’t give you a hard time. He kind of guessed that we had fought.” TK took the meds and water from Carlos.

“Nah, he was cool.” Carlos gently took the boot off TK’s ankle so he could ice it. TK hissed at the movements and contact. “I’m sorry.” He squeezed TK’s thigh. About all of this. I—“

“Stop,” TK interrupted. “Just…come here. I want you here.”

Carlos couldn’t help but sag with relief at those words. He was quick to kick off his shoes and join TK on the bed. TK shuffled as close as he could. Carlos helped and joined him.

“We okay?” Carlos asked nervously, wrapping an arm around TK and holding him close.

“Yeah. We are.” TK gave him a kiss and let his head fall against Carlos’s chest. “Stay?”

Carlos pulled him in tighter. “Always. No where else I’d rather be.”

It had been a shit week. And the day, well it took the cake. But they were together. They had apologized. They had talked.

They were going to be okay…


End file.
